


Adventures in Adulting

by Holiday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holiday/pseuds/Holiday
Summary: This will be a serious of oneshots as the newsies navigate the everyday challenges and pleasures of adulting. Each one will have its own little summary in the notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Dave can't decide if they should meet their friends at the bar or have a quiet night in.

Jack stared at his closet and sighed dramatically. All he wanted to do was curl up in front of the tv and watch Stranger Things. Or old Disney movies.

“Come on Jack,” David’s fingers brushed along the small of his back before continuing into the bathroom, “You know I love you in anything, but I think Katherine will have a conniption if you show up in sweats and a paint stained t-shirt.”

Jack frowned and sighed again before reaching for a blue collared shirt. He turned to the dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and clean boxers and then followed to David to the bathroom.

“Do we have to go?” He asked as he started to pull off his comfy clothes.

David huffed and looked at him in the mirror, “I told you we don’t have to. You’re the one that insisted.”

“I didn’t realize we’d end up meeting so late,” Jack mumbled, pulling up his jeans with a little hop.

“We’re meeting them at 8,” David’s response had a teasing tone, “We used to start our nights at 10 or later.”

“Yeah, but that was before we had jobs and stuff. We’re too old for that shit now.”

“Jackie,” David turned to wrap his arms around Jack’s shoulders, “You are turning into an old man.”

“I am not!” Jack shoved him away, crossing his arms indignantly, “ ‘Sides you’re one to talk. You fell asleep at 9:30 last night. Think you can make it past the first drink?”

David laughed, “I have no shame. This week was exhausting.”

Jack had to concede that David probably had a valid argument. He had been meeting all the hoity toity big wigs this week to make sure that their funding continued through the next year. Jack was grateful that he got to have fun teaching the kids are, while David had to deal with the logistics of their outreach program.

“What do you want to do, Jackie?” David finally asked when Jack stayed silent a little too long.

Jack made a face, annoyed that he was being so indecisive. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go for an hour or two and catch up with the gang. Plus they were already dressed and ready to go. Hard part done.

He opened his mouth to share this thought, but instead blurted, “I really just want to stay in and have a beer and watch TV.”

“Okay,” David shrugged and started unbuttoning the black shirt he was wearing. He tossed it on the bed when it was off and his pants soon followed.

Jack watched him undress eyes a little glazed as they always were when Dave disrobed. When David pulled on a pair of loose cotton sleep pants, Jack snapped out of it.

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“I told you, yesterday that I was only going because you wanted to. I’d much prefer to stay in and watch that documentary on wildlife in the Highlands.”

Jack scrunched his face and shook his head, “No way. Let’s watch Stranger Things. Race says we have to watch that.”

David shook his head, “Too creepy. How about something Disney?”

Jack grinned, “Deal.” It was like David could read minds.

“Alright, get comfortable and I’ll go set us up,” David headed toward their small living room and Jack hurried to change.

Ten minutes later they were curled up on the couch together, beer in hand and Aladdin on the TV. Jack took a pull from his beer and sighed, “So much better than going out.”

“Old man,” David teased before leaning over to capture Jack’s lips, “My old man.”

Jack decided he could live with that.


End file.
